


carve your number on my wall

by SwingBallBlues



Series: you really got a hold on me [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, OT7, Romantic Fluff, physical affection is very welcomed in this house, shownu lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: The euphoria that comes after winning an award is contagious but thank god Hyunwoo can handle his drink.





	

The youngest one sleeps earliest. While Changkyun isn't really a deep sleeper _per se_ , his body does have an internal alarm clock that shuts down past midnight. Except for the occasional moments like these; coming back to the dorm after an award show and actually winning one, when the adrenaline still pumps deep and hard in his system despite the pleasant hush that runs through the whole neighborhood. He's more than a little buzzed, and the moment calls for a drink, of course, and he truly appreciates Minhyuk's intuitive and nimble fingers for grabbing a bottle from the group's secretly favorite stash. It's Hyungwon's birthday anyway.

"Now you hold yourself back, Maknae," Kihyun warns with a raised finger, wiggling it in tandem with the raise of his brows. 

Changkyun mocks the older by obnoxiously sipping his glass like it's expensive wine.

"It's true, you know, you and Jooheon can't handle your drinks," Hyungwon chides in, the sole heavyweight in the group, putting everyone into shame just by the bob of his Adam's apple. 

Jooheon, whose eyes are glued on the TV with a bag of shrimp chips in his hands, immediately looks challenged. "Get off my back, Hyung, I'm not the one with a drinking problem," he says nonchalantly, turning back to the midnight news whilst munching on his snack like a child.

"I'm not an alcoholic, you fucker," Hyungwon flips him the bird, which Jooheon doesn't bother turning his back to see. The rest of the table laugh, including Changkyun, who's somehow managed to put someone else on the spot. 

"Minhyuk, pour me another," Hyunwoo says once the frenzy dies down. The tips of his ears are turning a mild rosy color and Minhyuk does so, pouring the transparent liquid generously until it almost reaches the brim of Hyunwoo's glass. "Cheers," he smiles.

"Me too," Hoseok offers his glass in a flash. He's sitting slouched on the floor, resting most of his weight snug on Hyunwoo's frame next to him. Not that Hyunwoo minds, though. The silver of his hair makes the alarming tint of pink on his cheeks all the more visible to the others present.

As the unofficial yet responsible bartender for the night, Minhyuk sets the glass down. He squints his eagle eyes as he questions, "How much did you have back then, Hyung?"

Everyone's attention shifts to the sleepy, slightly inattentive male. 

"It was the bubbles," Hoseok explains, face still red, "Tasted so good, like strawberries."

Kihyun's jaw drops to the floor. "It was freakin' grape juice, wasn't it?"

Minhyuk smiles like the devil, nodding in Hoseok's way. "Definitely not what we had in our table."

"Were you drunk, really?" Hyungwon presses on, the beginning of a smile playing on his lips.

Hoseok shrugs.

"Wow. It really is my birthday, after all," Hyungwon grins like he's just won a prize.

"Holy shit, Hyung, you didn't!" Changkyun says, laughing, but high-fives him all the same. "My hero," he declares proudly.

Kihyun lets out a deep, dramatic sigh. "You all are a mess. We're calling it a night. And don't try me now."

Hyungwon disagrees first. "The night's over when Hyunwoo-hyung says so," he says with the hope of a little cooperation from Hyunwoo. It _is_ his birthday but he does trust the leader to be the voice of reason in the group.

He should've remembered that Hyunwoo's resolve is arguably stronger than his abdominal muscles. Hyunwoo just smiles cutely. "You heard Kihyun," he simply says.

Changkyun groans like a diva while Jooheon pretends the world outside the TV doesn't exist. The birthday boy can never say no to Hyunwoo, though, so he finishes his drink silently in defeat.

"Come on, now, guys," Hyunwoo initiates the first move by getting up, pulling a sated Hoseok up with him. "We can party later today, it's still someone's birthday," he throws a suggestive look to Hyungwon, which is replied by a pliant nod.

And with that the rest of the group scram, taking their trash with them. Jooheon eventually follows suit, securing the plastic bag of chips with a rubber band so they'll stay crispy. Hyunwoo puts Hoseok to bed, taking off his jacket and socks and wrapping the blanket around him. He hates not brushing his teeth but he'd let Hyunwoo get away with not waking him up for it. 

"You're too sweet, Hyung," Hyungwon says as he closes the door to their room behind him. He promptly strips off to change into his sleeping attire. 

Hyunwoo smiles, walking up to the younger with extended arms. Hyungwon closes the space between them, his own arms lazy around Hyunwoo's waist.

"Happy birthday, Hyungwon-ah," Hyunwoo says. 

The height difference makes it awkward, but Hyungwon ducks his head all the same and rests his forehead on Hyunwoo's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Did you get me anything?" It's a game, though Hyungwon does hope Hyunwoo did.

"Something," Hyunwoo replies, breathing into Hyungwon's hair. 

Hyungwon smiles, standing up straight to face him. "One request."

Hyunwoo's eyes follow the movement of Hyungwon's arms from his waist up to his neck, and a hand settles across his nape, before meeting Hyungwon's gaze.

"Let's hear it."

Hyungwon is close, but not close enough. He leans in, as if for an eskimo kiss, but stays there. "Kiss me," he commands more than asks.

Hyunwoo is not one to deny someone's wish on their birthday, so he presses his lips onto the plumpness of Hyungwon's, sweet and smooth like a cold pillow. He feels a tug on his hair so he parts his mouth, letting the younger slip in his tongue. Suddenly it's not so sweet anymore, and he can hear Hyungwon getting more vocal each time he nips at his bottom lip. Hyunwoo feels the naked skin of Hyungwon's face under his palms burn, and he opens his eyes to a debauched Hyungwon, looking almost out of breath but still kissing him like he's the oxygen itself.

He pulls away wetly, gently, and kisses Hyungwon's chin, along his jawline, his neck. Hyungwon shudders, keeping himself from moaning.

"Sleep," Hyunwoo says, almost apologetically, but he knows Hyungwon wouldn't protest. Both of them know if they keep this up they won't get much sleep tonight.

Hyungwon kisses Hyunwoo deep one more time before climbing up into his bunk with messy hair and a smile.

Hyunwoo flicks the light switch off, and exits the room to wash his face. Once he's done, he notices a dim lighting from the living room, and he suspects it's either Jooheon or Minhyuk watching anime.

It's Changkyun. Lying on his back on the couch with armchair cushions stacked to support his head, reading manga on his iPad.

"Oh, Hyung-ah," he greets once he spots Hyunwoo, rubbing his eyes. "I was reading."

"Aren't you sleepy?" Hyunwoo steps closer, reaching out to him, who naturally leans his head in to let Hyunwoo ruffle his hair.

"A little," Changkyun grabs Hyunwoo's arm and pulls him down to sit beside him. "I'm on the climax of the story," he beams, already securing his place against Hyunwoo's pillowy shoulder.

Changkyun scrolls down, eyes diligently taking in even the unnecessary sound effects. "Look, this guy's getting his ass kicked," he points at a character, one with unrealistic tank-sized biceps and slim waist, complete with an atrocious hairdo. "He's a schmuck, really, seen this coming from the first chapter."

Hyunwoo chuckles, running his hand up and down Changkyun's skull. He tries to steal glances to the screen and manages to catch bits of the drawings just to occupy himself. When his lips accidentally brush Changkyun's forehead in the process of making himself comfortable, the younger's concentration stirs and he turns to look at Hyunwoo square in the eye.

"Sorry," he quickly says, wide-eyed.

Changkyun blushes deep and high in his cheeks. He looks at Hyunwoo, and then averts his stare down to Hyunwoo's lips, and it's not hard to figure out what he wants.

He traces Hyunwoo's bottom lip with a finger. "Hyung..."

Hyunwoo almost chokes at the innocence of it. He nods, reassuring, and Changkyun moves to hold his face with both hands, too small to fix him in place but warm enough. Hyunwoo gives him the time and courtesy to kiss him first, tight-lipped and nervous.

Hyunwoo pulls away, tilting his head. "It's okay, Changkyun," he says, touching their noses together. That seems to calm Changkyun down, easing him into a little smile. "Like this," he kisses him, open-mouthed, but not too much. Changkyun likes it, sure does, because when Hyunwoo opens his eyes again Changkyun is biting his own lip.

"Try it on me," Hyunwoo says. 

Changkyun nods like the good student he is, leaning in and kissing Hyunwoo. Way better. Messier. He's grabbing Hyunwoo everywhere like a lifeline, like he'll fall if he doesn't hold on to him. Changkyun moans softly, and Hyunwoo cracks his eyes open, just a little peek, and is met with an almost obscene view. He marvels at how Changkyun can look like he's just been fucked multiple times after just a few minutes of kissing. He's so inexperienced Hyunwoo can cry. 

Hyunwoo bites Changkyun's lower lip and Changkyun gasps loudly, breaking both of them out of their little bubble of lust, freezing them in place.

Changkyun is the first to laugh. Breathless, but contagious. 

"Bad idea," he says, still smirking.

"I say let's sleep it off, huh?" Hyunwoo suggests with a mirrored expression. Another minute of this and Changkyun would be hard, just from kissing.

"Yeah," Changkyun kisses him on the cheek, getting up with his iPad in hand. "Maybe when it's not so quiet, next time, Hyung."

"Maybe," Hyunwoo approves. "Good night, Changkyun."

Changkyun makes a kissy face and tip-toes away to his room.

Finally alone, Hyunwoo sighs, contented, and decides to give in to his fatigue, closing his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this whole series is gonna be shownu kissing everyone BECAUSE I SAID SO


End file.
